


Darkest Day, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e14 This is Not Happening, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: The visions kept Scully awake all night. The visions of seeing Mulder on the spacecraft, laying on the alien table, looking as though he were dead.





	Darkest Day, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Darkest Day, The

## Darkest Day, The

### by Erin M. Blair

> TITLE: The Darkest Day  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, MSR Fanfic Cheerleaders Archive, etc. This story will be posted on ATXC through ALL-XF. AWARD ELIGIBILITY: Spookys 2004   
>  SPOILERS: This is Not Happening  
>  SETTING: Season 8.  
>  DATE: Completed September 2, 2004.  
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading this story for me. As always, I appreciate your help and your support.   
>  DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. SUMMARY: The visions kept Scully awake all night. The visions of seeing Mulder on the spacecraft, laying on the alien table, looking as though he were dead. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The Darkest Day  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> The visions kept Scully awake all night. The visions of seeing Mulder on the spacecraft, laying on the alien table, looking as though he were dead. A long, mournful moan tore from her throat: "Mulder!" That piercing scream made her voice rough because it hurt her throat. 
> 
> She wished she could stop those horrible visions. The visions she had been having lately kept roaring through her mind all night long. She got up because she couldn't sleep. She wanted so much for him to come back to her and their unborn child. 
> 
> It was nightfall. 
> 
> It had only been eight months earlier that she was with him, standing beside him and looking up at the nighttime sky. She remembered him telling her that there are old souls looking for new homes. 
> 
> How innocent those times were. How she wished she was close to him -- still. She had sworn to Monica Reyes that she'd seen him...as a ghostly figure. He was ghost like, similar to what Amber Lynn LaPierre's parents had seen in their bedroom on that night long ago. 
> 
> And how Mulder described his visit among the ghost children when he saw his sister one last time. Like Mulder, she wanted her closure and wanted all the chasing around for shreds of the truth to end. She wanted him back even though she feared the worst. 
> 
> She missed him so much. Her heart plummeted to the depths of heartwrenching pain when she came into Skinner's office day after day, only to be told that there were no leads. No clues to come by. 
> 
> It was hard for her to keep going every single day and she didn't want to face the possibility of Mulder not coming back. 
> 
> But those visions... 
> 
> It made her fear the worst for him. 
> 
> She prayed to God every single night to beg of Him not to shatter her dreams of finding him alive. She feared that there wouldn't be anymore miracles for them. She was gently touching her stomach as she feared the truth. 
> 
> The truth that sent shivers up her spine. 
> 
> She wanted Mulder.   
>  She needed Mulder. 
> 
> She walked outside to look at the sky. She wanted to think of the things she had seen. Those visions had made her rethink her dreams. Now she didn't know how to go on without him. She wanted their child to grow up with the both of them. She looked up at the midnight sky filled with the stars that Mulder told her that were old souls. "I need another miracle, God. Please bring Mulder home to me." 
> 
> And she prayed some more to the midnight sky. 
> 
>   * the end -- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Much appreciated and loved. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This story has got to be the saddest story of mine yet. I recently watched "This is Not Happening" a few months ago. I wanted to capture the sad imagery that Scully must have felt when she saw those visions of Mulder dead. However, like always, there's always hope around the corner. I guess that's what I've been feeling for awhile. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. I would like to hear what you thought. I would like to thank my readers for your feedback -- it's always treasured. You're one of the reasons why I still keep writing. That -- and the simple fact -- that I truly love writing. 
> 
> Most of all, I would like to thank my beta reading/ writing mentor, Jen, for her honest feedback, proofreading, and letting me know what she thinks of the story. Her guidance has truly helped me over the years and I strongly thank her. 
> 
>   * Erin M. Blair September 2, 2004 
> 

> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin M. Blair


End file.
